macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage Farina Jenius
is one of the main characters of the Macross Δ television series. She is a Delta Flight member of Zentradi descent. Her callsign is "Delta 4" until she is reassigned to "Delta 2", becoming the new second-in-command of the team. She is nicknamed "Mira-Mira" (ミラミラ) by Makina Nakajima. Mirage's VF-31C Siegfried unit is colored in a white, magenta, and gray scheme. She has a beloved pet Seacat named Q-Lulu. Personality & Character Mirage is an 18-year-old pilot of mixed human and Zentradi ancestry, and the only woman on Delta Flight. On one hand she takes pride in her duties as a pilot, but on the other she is serious and inflexible. She is former pilot in the New United Nations Spacy before being scouted by Delta's captain, Arad Mölders. Mirage comes from a family with a long history: she is the daughter of Miranda Jenius, the niece of Mylene Flare Jenius from Macross 7, and granddaughter of Max and Milia Jenius from the first Macross series. Due to her family lineage, she constantly faces the pressure of living up to the reputation of her grandparents. When Hayate Immelman is recruited into Delta Flight, Mirage is assigned as his training officer, much to her dismay. They fought for a while due to their opposite personalities and piloting techniques, but then they gradually understand and support each other, notably in battlefield. She started to develop feelings for Hayate, and gets jealous whenever seeing the closeness between Hayate and Freyja Wion. History On 2067, Mirage is stationed on Ragna as part of Third Fleet of Chaos Ragna Delta Flight. They are sent to the planet Al Shahal for a routine patrol mission, and Mirage is assigned to the ground pending further orders. She encounters Hayate Immelman and Freyja Wion fleeing local authorities at the docks of Shahal City, and pursues them to an alleyway. She mistakenly subdues Hayate, thinking he was assaulting Freyja, and immediately apologizes. A scramble alert is sounded when a Var Syndrome outbreak spreads among the local Zentradi military forces. Mirage boards her VF-31C, and joins the rest of Delta Flight and Walküre in battle. The Aerial Knights suddenly fold in and take out Al Shahal's planetary defenses, and proceed to engage Delta Flight and Walküre members. The situation is complicated when Hayate boards a VF-171 Nightmare Plus to save Freyja from a rogue Zentradi. The battle ends with the Aerial Knights retreating, and Mirage furious at Hayate's recklessness. The pair would meet again on Ragna, where Freyja auditions to join Walküre and succeeds. Hayate himself is scouted by Arad Mölders, curious if he is related to an old comrade, Wright Immelman. Mirage is then assigned to be Hayate's instructor, much to her dismay. She is shocked by these turn of events, and the two endure a testy relationship throughout his training. Hayate, determined to prove Mirage wrong, succeeds in beating her after an intense dogfight training session using special VF-1EX Valkyrie. As war with the Kingdom of the Wind intensified, Mirage grew closer to Hayate, but was unsure of her true feelings towards him. They bond as teammates while aboard the colony attached to the Macross Elysion. At some point, Mirage notices Hayate and Freyja growing closer towards one another, and wonders if she is incapable of feeling the same way. Mirage would later discover Freyja's singing caused the Var Syndrome to affect Hayate. This prompts Freyja to withdraw from singing, upsetting Hayate who only wishes to protect her smile. This conflict all comes to a head when Mirage declares she loves both Freyja and Hayate, and wants to support them any way she can. On the eve of the final battle on Ragna, Mirage discovers Freyja's rapidly aging condition, and is told not to tell Hayate for fear that he would refuse to fight. Mirage agrees, albeit reluctantly. As Roid Brehm's Protoculture device begins to affects the entire galaxy, Mirage falls into a dream-like state, seeing herself as a child playing inside the cockpit of her grandparent's VF-9 Cutlass. She realizes just how much Hayate means to her accepting who she was, and pushes Hayate to declare his love for Freyja. This break's Freyja's stupor, who begins singing and releases the galaxy's inhabitants from the device's control. Hayate and Freyja then form a team, and assault Roid's superweapon. They are assisted by Keith Aero Windermere, who lands the killing blow on Roid. With the Protoculture device destroyed, and withdrawal of the Windermerian forces, Mirage lands her VF-31 on a beaches of Ragna, and stares contently at the sky. Gallery Mirage Farina Jenius 1.png Notes & Trivia *Her middle name shares the same Katakana as the middle name of her grandmother, Milia Fallyna Jenius. *Milia, Mylene and Mirage, all share the initials M. F. J. *On a stamp card for the series released in late March, where one had to collect three stamps corresponding to Hayate Immelman, Freyja and Mirage, Mikumo Guynemer's English name was incorrectly placed above the image of Mirage.3カ所でスタンプを押して、下のデルタを完さ也よう! *Mirage Farina Jenius was ranked the fourth best female character in the July, 2016 issue of NewType Magazine.Twitter *Chuck Mustang calls her Miss Goody Two Shoes. *Arad Mölders calls her the Naive Little Girl. *She often tells others "If you have any complaints, please report to my superiors". References Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Macross Delta Category:Zentradi Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pilots Category:Delta Flight